Tamvrien
Tamvrien is a city on the island of Wayfairer's rest, and is one of the largest cities of the Exaeshi islands. The city is made primarly of alabaster white stone, gilded in gold, and the island is known for it's beautiful weather. The sky above Tamvrien is so full of city lights that the city never completely darkens at night. It is known for being a highly magical city, containing schools for bards and wizards. It is known to be located on at least two magical laylines. The city also has several magical protections and enchantments, most notably the Orbiting Eye, which serves as the city's greatest weapon - it can cast a destructive beam at enemies once per day. The city is also protected by a magical force field. Within the inner rings of the city, there is a slow fall effect, similar to the feather fall spell, but it makes falling creatures feel like the winds are lifting them and placing them gently on the ground. However, this effect did not seem to apply to Vahlka or Boris, possibly due to their alignment. When the party arrived in Tamvrien it was in the early stages of a war with the island city of Grindwall. Several naval exchanges had already occurred. Grindwall had also expressed interest in the red dragon mask stored in Tamvrien. The party later on spoke with Valeana Luxund, letting it slip that the city was being ruled by shapeshifted dragons. Val later apparently worked with Marisa Lilygrave of Grindwall to organize an invasion. Val, the paladins of Torrys, and the navy of Grindwall worked together to invade the city. Apparently, mages from the city are now being sent to Grindwall, and Val is working to extract the mask from the museum. Additionally, the palace has been set upon by the black dragon Crow. Notable Residents Sirius Silvertongue: An ancient silver dragon and leader of Tamvrien, likely a cleric of Bahamut. He is often disguised as an older human man. Barkley saw him once, in a dream hosted by Mysa'aor. He is one of the council that runs Tamvrien. Minerva: An ancient copper dragon, often disguised as older human woman. She is an experienced bard. She was also visible in Barkley's dream, and she gave Olivia her Plot Item, a mysterious copper box. She is apparently the city's spymaster and is one of the council that runs Tamvrien. Allohine: A ancient bronze dragon, often disguised as a halfling man or a weird bird, who is a member of the council that runs Tamvrien. He is an experienced monk. Tauro: That little fucking punk. Temerity: A bard/warlock tiefling who is an instructor at the Alabaster Academy for the Bardic Arts Grim: One of the Tamvrien Crystal Watch, a tiefling gunslinger Tristram Vaas: A very strange warlock girl who is dating Grim Notable Landmarks Alabaster Academy for the Bardic Arts The Alabaster Academy for the Bardic Arts (AABA) is one of Teshol's greatest bardic colleges. Located in Tamvrien, it is a major hub of magic and music. Olivia Rousseau was a student there, and claims that the school had many clubs, including a fencing club, a magic dueling club, an orchestra, and a voice theatre club. Their colors are rust, white, and gold and their mascot is a displacer beast. Tamvrien University of Lore and Legends The rival school to AABA, TU is also a school of magical arts, such as bardic and wizarding disciplines. Their mascot is the Blink Dog and their colors are black, violet and silver. Museum of Eternal Wonders The museum houses several important artifacts, including the Deck of Many Things Some Of Which Will Belong To Olivia One Day, the red Dragon Mask, and the entire enormous skeleton of Nagi'atha, the enormous red dragon that was the mother to Daggerspine. Tamvrien slew her and mounted her bones. The Glass Palace The capital building of the city of Tamvrien is the glass palace, an enormous palace constructed entirely of glass that glitters in the sun. Atop the palace is the Orbiting Eye. The glass palace is mostly open to the public and is often the site of performances and shows. Fun Facts * Tamvrien has walls enchanted with a Feather Fall effect. Apparently it does not work on Vahlka or Boris. It cannot bear the weight of their Lawful Evil sins. This is part of the lair effect of a silver dragon, as the better part of Tamvrien is essentially part of Sirius' lair.